The Battle of Hogwarts: A Retelling
by Lunamionny
Summary: A telling of the Battle of Hogwarts in poetic form; Yes, I know I'm going against the norm; Its quite random I know, but give it a go... A snippet: 'And suddenly: stillness. They all turn and stare / As the Boy faces the Dark One and all is laid bare: / He shouts that it must be him, and then explains why / Neither can live while the other survives.'


**A/N** : Reviews and your thoughts are very much welcome. It's meant to be in stanzas of 4 lines and due to FFN formatting options () indicates a break in stanza.

* indicates words from the original work: DH Ch.32.

It's all JKR's.

 **The Battle of Hogwarts: A Retelling**

As the Boy Who Lived enters that magical room

In search of Ravenclaw's lost heirloom

They are excited and hopeful that he has returned

To help fight for the freedom they have certainly earned

()

But, alas, no. He is not here to fight.

He seeks something else in the castle tonight

So the girl with dreamy eyes and pale blonde hair

Helps him find what he needs in the Eagle's Lair

()

But then - no! He is seen!

By the Sister - triumphant and mean -

She touches her mark!

And they know he's now summoned, the Lord of the Dark

()

Now comes the one with stern face but kind eyes

She binds two she hates, but the other one flies

She gathers the teachers, and her students soon after

Just as the Dark One arrives and attempts to barter

()

But they have all come, his friends and his allies

Those who are kind, and courageous, and wise

Of Emerald Green's loyalty, that is put to the test

As they all unite so he can continue his quest

()

He runs through the castle, to speak with the ghost

Then the battle begins, the thing he fears most:

His loved ones in danger, but they do not stop -

There is the Giant, the Brother, and the plants that they'll drop

()

Meanwhile, the two lovers have sought the means to ruin

The remnants of the soul that they've been pursuing

Amongst chaos and carnage, the three reunite

And they go to the room where they used to play, and to fight

()

But inside that room the three meet old foes

How to put out the fire, nobody knows...

And then a thunderous blast tears their world apart

Fulfilling the fear of the mother's Boggart

()

The boys want the revenge that is satisfying and swift

But the Girl reminds them of their task, and of the Boy's gift

"We're the only ones who can end it!"* she cries

Look into his mind, see where he lies!

()

They dodge past giant spiders and flying crystal balls

As The Army and The Phoenix fight-to-kill in the halls

But is it too late for the girl of purple flowers

Who's fallen victim to the wolf and his shape-shifting powers?

()

Then come the monsters who obliterate joy

And he cannot fight them, not just him, not one Boy

So to his aid come one each from houses blue, yellow and red

To help him find happiness; "we're still here, still fighting!"* she said

()

They run to the tree, stilling it's strike and it's smack

So they can get to the Lord and the snake in the shack

Where they witness the slaying of that Saddest Servant

They bottle his memories, but they lose the serpent

()

They return to the castle where the fighting has stilled

Those left alive look for the ones that are killed

His two friends leave him, to console and to mourn

With the red-haired family, now united but torn

()

And then he sees them laid down, both have given their lives:

The best teacher he had and his brave young wife

And the Boy cannot stand it and escapes from the Hall

To the headmaster's home at the heart of the school

()

Where he uses the power of the Pensieve

To witness the memories he can barely believe

For the one he had grown to loathe and despise

Had actually been loving and good all the while

()

And from the words of the one that he used to hate

He finds out the true nature of his fate...

With twisting stomach and heavy heart

He knows he needs go right back to the start

()

On his way, he gains a pledge from his friend

Consoling himself, knowing he can now make amends

For the pain that they've all had to bare in his name

He walks in to the forest, from where his summons came

()

The stone brings his loved ones from behind the veil

And with their words in his heart he knows he won't fail

With acceptance comes tolerance of the fear and the dread

So he faces the Dark One, who strikes him down. Dead.

()

And he visits the place, he knows not where

And he learns of the rest from the one with white hair

And he chooses to return to those that love, and that live

Knowing there's much more to learn, and much more to give

()

The Dark Ones do not know that he lives on

Deceived by the Mother, they celebrate that he's gone

They return to the castle, to announce their triumph

His body held tenderly in the arms of the Giant

()

Cries of disbelief and despair cut through the air

Most painful of all from the girl with fiery red hair

He stays still as stone, keeping up his deceit

Whilst the Other Boy suffers the burning hat and it's heat

()

Then chaos reigns again, as more allies arrive

And he waits for the right moment to reveal he's alive

There are Thestrals and elves, giants and centaurs

And they all have their part to play, to settle their scores:

()

The boy born to those who gave their minds for the Light

Takes heed of the task he'd accepted that night

He takes up the sword and the serpent is slain

For if that is not done, all else is in vain

()

Deep within the wronged mother, fire and fury is in bloom

That seems to be born out of her very womb

And she fights and she curses in that great, ancient Hall

Finishing the dark witch in one almighty brawl

()

And suddenly: stillness. They all turn and stare

As the Boy faces the Dark One and all is laid bare:

He shouts that it must be him, and then explains why

Neither can live while the other survives*

()

The sun bursts through the glass, bright and blinding

As there is a crash and a flash as spells are colliding

And the Dark One's wand soars right through the air

Into the hands of the Chosen One, as they still stand and stare

()

And then there are cheers of jubilation and joy

Finally it's all over, thanks to this one wizard boy!

And it's the dreamy-eyed girl that again comes to his aid

Knowing what he needs, she acts out her charade

()

And with the two he trusts and he knows the best

He returns back to that office, for one final test

What to do with the Hallows, is the advice he seeks:

One is lost, one he hides, and the other he keeps.


End file.
